Otra vez tú
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. No podía quedarse atrapado en un maldito pozo con una serpiente gigante, o con un tigre sanguinario. Incluso si hubiese sido con el cocinero habría podido entretenerse machacándole con sus espadas. Pero no, tenía que ser con esa condenada mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Perfecto.

Absolutamente perfecto.

No podía quedarse atrapado en un maldito pozo con una serpiente gigante, o con un tigre sanguinario. Incluso si hubiese sido con el cocinero habría podido entretenerse machacándole con sus espadas. Pero no, tenía que ser con esa condenada mujer.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan torpe como para caerse dentro de un pozo cuando no había ni siquiera un arbusto con el que tropezar en kilómetros a la redonda?

Habían llegado esa mañana a una nueva isla, una de verano según la bruja de mar que tenían por navegante. Era una isla pequeña, con un puerto pequeño en un pueblo pequeño, que al parecer era lo suficientemente grande para que todos sus compañeros se hubieran perdido en un tiempo récord.

El resto del lugar estaba compuesto por un desierto, era el primero que se encontraban desde Alabasta y era bastante menos caluroso y peligroso. Sin embargo, para no perder la tradición, al igual que en el hogar de Vivi, se había encontrado de golpe con esa molesta mujer mientras paseaba por las arenosas calles en busca de otra taberna.

Se había escondido lo más dignamente que había podido, como se esperaba de un espadachín de su calibre, y aún así, la impostora había logrado verle. Aún no entendía como había conseguido detectarle con esas gruesas gafas que llevaba. Pero lo había hecho, sí. Y había salido en su persecución al instante, sin pararse a pedir refuerzos, gritando su nombre y retándole a que luchara contra ella.

Y ahora estaban atrapados en un endemoniado pozo en medio de la nada. Era increíble como esa mujer se las había apañado para tropezar con un agujero en mitad de un desierto vacío. Si él no hubiera estado allí probablemente se habría partido el cuello. Exacto, como ella. ¿Hasta en eso se le quería parecer? Por Oda, era insoportable.


	2. Chapter 2

Era profundo, lo bastante para que hubiera agua cubriéndoles hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente como para que les fuera imposible salir sin ayuda.

Tashigi resopló frustrada y se dejó caer en el suelo con un chapoteo. Sus manos golpearon la superficie del agua con rabia.

\- ¿¡Por qué nunca puedo deteneros!? ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo así?!

\- No es mi culpa que seas torpe.

Avergonzada, la capitana se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con brusquedad. Aún estaba furiosa con ese tipo. Podía protegerse sola, al intentar hacerse el héroe solo había impedido que les fuese imposible salir de ese lugar. El pueblo se encontraba demasiado lejos y sus compañeros desperdigados por las tabernas… si por lo menos hubiese llevado un den-den mushi podría haber contactado con Smoker pero se lo había dejado encima de la mesa, justo debajo de la nota que ponía claramente "no olvidar llevarlo".

Roronoa parecía tranquilo, de pie y apoyado contra la pared de piedra. Un rato antes había intentado subir por la fuerza, escalando en un lugar donde claramente no había suficientes asideros a los que agarrarse e intentando cortar… no había entendido muy bien esa parte… ¿qué había intentado cortar ese idiota? ¿Acaso pensaba que todos los problemas se solucionaban cortando cosas? Era evidente que sí. Habría sido una buena idea intentar utilizar las espadas para escalar la pared pero las cuatro estaban demasiado afiladas para eso.

Aun así estaba demasiado tranquilo, quizás supiera algo que ella no, quizás sus nakamas estuviesen por la zona. No le gustaba la idea de ser rescatada por piratas pero la otra opción era morir de hambre en ese lugar y no estaba dispuesta a eso. No sin haber cumplido su sueño.

Activó su Haki de Observación para intentar averiguar si había alguien en las cercanías, pero no, no había nadie. Tampoco le sorprendió, poca gente se atrevería a caminar por el desierto a esas horas del día. Lo que si la asombró fue el nivel de fuerza que percibió de su acompañante, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por ello.

\- ¿Por qué no luchas conmigo?

Zoro abrió su ojo, la miró y se pasó una mano por la cara con exasperación.

\- Oh no, no vamos a tener una conversación.

\- ¡¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?!- gritó ella enfadada.

\- Dormir, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Cómo vas a dormir conmigo aquí? ¡Somos enemigos! ¡Podría matarte!

Pero el hombre ya había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, recostado contra la fría pared. El silencio furioso de la capitana les envolvió mientras esta pensaba en cómo convencer a los nakamas del pirata que su muerte había sido un accidente desafortunado.

\- Si piensas tan alto te van a oír desde el pueblo- gruñó Zoro sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿No es esa la idea?

El espadachín chasqueó la lengua malhumorado.

\- No creo que las mujeres sean débiles.

Tashigi levantó la cabeza sorprendida. En realidad nunca había esperado que él le contestase.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no me parecen débiles, he luchado contra mujeres más fuertes que muchos hombres y tengo por nakamas a una mujer y una bruja usurera que lo demuestran. Ninguno de mis nakamas es débil, ya no.

\- Pero tú las derrotarías fácilmente.

\- También derroto fácilmente a la mayoría de los hombres, eso no quiere decir que sean débiles, si no que yo soy más fuerte. Además nunca me enfrentaría a ellas.

La marine notó como se le subía la sangre al rostro.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡Dices que podrías vencerlas pero no te enfrentas a ellas para demostrarlo! ¿Ves como eres un machista? ¡Si es que hasta tú lo admites!

Zoro pestañeó sorprendido.

\- No me refería a eso. No me enfrentaría jamás a Robin porque ella pelea desarmada y no sería justo- afirmó mientras en su mente se dibujaba a la arqueóloga maltratando la hombría de Franky a la salida de Water Seven. Reprimió un escalofrío, quizás no pudiera vencerla tan fácilmente como intentaba hacer ver.- Y Nami simplemente es aterradora.

El enfado de Tashigi se evaporó de golpe dejando paso al desconcierto.

\- Y entonces ¿por qué no peleas conmigo? Soy una espadachina, como tú, y resulta obvio que no te doy miedo.

\- Lo tuyo es diferente- contestó simplemente.

\- ¿Es por tu amiga? ¿La que se parece a mí?

Un nuevo silencio les envolvió y la capitana maldijo para sus adentros, se había sobrepasado, casi había conseguido tener una conversación pacífica con él y ahora lo había estropeado. Aunque no era que a ella le importara lo que él pensara, claro.


	3. Chapter 3

El tiempo pesaba entre ellos como un oscuro velo. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaban atrapados en ese lugar, podrían ser días, podrían ser minutos.

Zoro seguía imperturbable, durmiendo o fingiendo que lo hacía mientras que la capitana se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa deseosa de salir al aire libre de una vez. Se armó de valor para hablarle sobre ello y preguntarle si tenían alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir allí pero en vez de eso, fue el espadachín el que abrió la boca de nuevo, sorprendiéndola.

\- Nunca pude derrotarla.

El rostro de Tashigi demostraba que no había entendido la afirmación.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Kuina, a mi amiga, siempre fue mejor que yo. La reté 2001 veces y perdí todos los combates.

La capitana abrió los ojos asombrada.

\- ¿Todos?

Zoro esbozó una torva sonrisa y asintió.

\- Nunca me atrevería a decir que las mujeres son débiles- puso los ojos en blanco- no soy como el cocinillas que siempre está corriendo tras sus "damas en apuros"- dijo con retintín- sé que podéis defenderos solas.

Tashigi se cruzó de brazos.

\- Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. Yo no soy ella.

El pirata levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja, tenía una mente sencilla, esas tonterías no eran para él.

\- Ya pero me recuerdas a ella. Le prometí que derrotaría a Mihawk y después la vencería y que cuando lo hiciera no sería porque yo fuese hombre y que ella se hubiera debilitado por ser mujer sino que sería una batalla justa, entre los dos mejores espadachines del mundo.

\- Y luego murió- murmuró la joven.

\- Sí, luego murió.

Hubo otra pausa que fue rápidamente interrumpida por el espadachín.

\- Murió y tú me recuerdas a ella, pero no lo eres. No eres débil pero no eres tan fuerte como ella lo habría sido a estas alturas.

\- ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres enfrentarte a mí, porque sentirías que estás haciendo trampa?

Él no respondió, tan solo le devolvió una mirada indescifrable. Ella se revolvió inquieta.

\- Bueno pues eso es una estupidez.

Zoro se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

\- Tú preguntaste. Insistentemente.

\- ¡Pero eso ni siquiera es una razón lógica! ¡Soy una marine! ¡Tienes que luchar contra mí!- gritó furiosa levantándose de golpe.

\- No veo por qué- comentó sin inmutarse por la rabieta de la otra.

Tashigi profirió una exclamación, frustrada.

Zoro la observó mientras ella se paseaba por el estrecho espacio gritando y gesticulando, salpicándole a cada paso. Era terriblemente irritante estar atrapado con esa mujer.

Una aguda voz interrumpió los sombríos pensamientos de los espadachines.

\- ¡Zoro!

Ambos alzaron la mirada, ansiosos de que por fin alguien les sacara de ese espantoso lugar y de la horrible compañía.

\- ¡Chopper! ¡Estamos aquí!

\- ¿Chopper?- preguntó la marine intentando hacer memoria de los componentes de la tripulación de su odioso oponente- Ah claro, el renito, por eso estabas tan tranquilo, sabrías que podría seguirte el rastro.

Zoro no se molestó en asentir, su ceño seguía fruncido.

\- ¿Chopper, estás bien?

Una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la abertura de su inusitada prisión.

\- ¡Zoro! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Te has vuelto a perder? ¿Estás herido? – la vocecilla empezó a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa- ¡Ah un médico!- chilló corriendo en círculos.

\- Estamos bien, Chopper-san, ¿te importaría sacarnos de aquí? ¿Tienes una cuerda o algo que pueda ayudarnos?- preguntó Tashigi esperanzada.

Zoro sin embargo, simplemente suspiró y se echó a un lado. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el animalillo se paró de golpe y su cuerpecillo se dejó caer hacia el interior del agujero.

Dando un sonoro planchazo, Chopper cayó de bruces sobre el agua que les cubría hasta las rodillas. Zoro resopló y lo agarró antes de que empezara a hundirse, estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó la joven sinceramente preocupada- ¿Está bien?

\- Es un reno, esto es el desierto- afirmó el otro simplemente- aguantó más que la última vez.

Haciendo gala de una delicadeza que nadie nunca se habría imaginado en el demonio espadachín, Zoro se sentó en las rocas con su nakama en brazos y le desabrochó el sombrero. A falta de otro soporte mejor se lo arrojó a su compañera de cautiverio, que lo recogió al vuelo, sorprendida. Con cuidado, el mugiwara comenzó a echar agua sobre la cabeza de su nakama para intentar refrescarle.

Tras conseguir cerrar la boca, Tashigi intentó apartar la mirada de su enemigo que cada vez le parecía más humano y no un monstruo. Se sentó enfrente de ellos y se abrazó las piernas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacernos?

Zoro inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Chopper.

\- ¿Qué hacemos de qué?

\- Bueno- dijo ella intentando mantener su genio controlado- ¿Cómo nos encontrarán ahora? ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

\- Ah, eso.

Tashigi se pasó la mano por la cara exasperada.

\- ¿Cómo que "ah, eso"? ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías morir en este horrible lugar?

Zoro levantó una ceja, al parecer esa opción ni siquiera se había pasado por su mente.

\- ¿Por qué iba a morir? No es como si algo así pudiera simplemente matarme.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Inanición, hipotermia, una espada en tu cuello…

Zoro esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Oh, ya veo, estás asustada.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó poniéndose colorada.

\- Sí- asintió él.

Los mofletes de la marine se pusieron más rojos que nunca y se cruzó de brazos furiosa. Zoro negó con la cabeza.

\- Robin tiene puesto siempre un ojo encima de él cuando sale solo, literalmente. No tardará en encontrarnos. Luffy no nos dejaría atrás.

En ese momento, Chopper se despertó, salvando a Tashigi de tener que responder a esa declaración.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¡Zoro! ¡Te estábamos buscando!

El pirata se rascó el cuello incómodo.

\- Supongo que me perdí.

Dando un ágil salto, el reno se subió a los hombros de su compañero y le dio un sonoro coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Seguro que tienes algo averiado ahí dentro, cuando volvamos al barco voy a volver a revisarte!

Zoro bufó.

\- ¡No tengo nada mal! ¡Solo es que las cosas no están donde deberían estar!

Chopper iba a contestar enfadado cuando Tashigi, que intentaba reprimir la risa, les interrumpió.

\- Anô… - dijo ofreciéndole el sombrero al pequeño.

\- ¡Mi sombrero!- gritó emocionado estirándose para alcanzarlo- Arigatô… ¡Ah!- chilló de pronto- ¡Marines!

Se lanzó hacia la cara de Zoro y se quedó ahí pegado mientras Tashigi intentaba calmarlo alzando las manos.

\- No yo…

Cuando por fin Zoro consiguió despegarse del reno y respirar, ninguno parecía demasiado contento.

\- ¡En una de estas te mato!- resopló- Es inofensiva, no te preocupes.

Chopper la miró de nuevo y la reconoció.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es la marine que pone tan nervioso a Zoro!

Tashigi volvió a ponerse colorada y Zoro decidió que lo mejor sería estrangular a su nakama para ahorrarle sufrimiento.

Por suerte, en ese momento unas manos aparecieron de la nada y se lo arrebataron, rescatando así al renito de su incierto futuro y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas.

Zoro resopló.

\- Ya era hora.

Otra mano apareció entre ellos y señaló hacia arriba.

\- Sí… -Zoro se rascó la cabeza- No podemos salir.

La mano hizo un gesto conforme y señaló a la capitana.

El espadachín la miró levantando una ceja.

\- Ah bueno, a ella puedes dejarla aquí.

Antes de que la marine pudiera protestar una nueva extremidad apareció en la espalda de Zoro y le dio otro coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Urusai! Wakatta, wakatta ***** , súbenos a todos.

Tashigi respiró aliviada y observó como los brazos sujetaban al pequeño reno como si fuera un niño y se lo llevaban hacia la salida mientras este daba chillidos de emoción. Acto seguido, unos cuantos más se unieron para formar una extraña escalera a la que Zoro se agarró sin dudarlo.

\- Arigatô Robin.

Tras murmurar un agradecimiento similar la joven comenzó a seguirle con precaución.

Al llegar arriba, la escalera se deshizo en múltiples pétalos y ambos pudieron ver a la hermosa mujer vestida de morado que se alejaba llevando en brazos a un renito somnoliento que había vuelto a sucumbir al calor.

Zoro se dispuso a seguirla sin mirar atrás.

\- Es suya la meitô ¿verdad? La Wado Ichimonji.

El espadachín no paró de caminar con lo que hizo que la pobre capitana corriera tras él.

\- He visto como la miras, es igual que cuando cuidabas del médico allí abajo.

Zoro seguía sin contestar.

\- Que sepas que me da igual tu triste historia, recuperaré todas las meitôs.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo- el espadachín colocó relajadamente una de sus manos sobre sus espadas en actitud protectora.

\- ¿Lucharás conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Y cuando derrotes a Mihawk?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Enfréntate conmigo cuando seas el mejor espadachín del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué debería luchar contigo entonces?

\- Porque sí, mejoraré, te enfrentarás a mí y te venceré.

El pirata paró y la miró. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Vas a tener que esforzarte.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un privilegio para mí luchar contra ti?

\- Porque lo es.

Y así acabó la aventura que ninguno de los dos mencionaría nunca ni bajo tortura, con una mujer chillando de frustración y con un hombre alejándose con una promesa.

* * *

 ***¡Urusai! - ¡cállate!**

 ***Wakatta- entendido**

 ***Arigatô - gracias**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado :) comentad lo que os ha parecido, ideas, críticas... lo apreciaré mucho. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
